


TriathaRon Drabbles

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: Three drabbles written back in the ancient past for the TriathaRon Competition on LiveJournal.  I wrote for the genfic team.  The prompts were "broomstick", "pretend", and "teaching".





	1. Tradition

Ron stood in the broomshed, looking over his old Cleansweep Seven. It was one of the few things he'd ever had that hadn't belonged to a brother before him.

Not the first. Harry had given his friendship, spurning Malfoy's status to befriend a gangly kid in hand-me-downs.

Hermione had given her heart, though Ron had been too dozy to realize it.

"Up," he said. The broomstick smoothly fit itself to his open palm. Time to continue the Weasley tradition of handing things down. "Rose!" he called, striding out into the bright sunshine. "Ready for your first flying lesson?"


	2. Of Dragons and Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during _Chamber of Secrets_ when Harry and Ron follow the spiders into the Forbidden Forest. Ron remembers when Charlie left to work on the dragon reserve.

_“Dragons,” Ron whispered, wide-eyed. Charlie was going away to work with real, live dragons._

_“What's that, Ronnie?” Charlie asked, shrugging off the twins' and Bill's congratulations._

_“Nothin'” he mumbled, going red. “Just—I reckon you're about the bravest person I know.”_

_Charlie draped his arm across Ron's shoulders. “I'll tell you a secret, little bro'. I'm not really brave, I just pretend I am until I stop being scared.”_

* * *

Ron gripped his wand tightly and followed Harry into the forest. If dragons couldn't tell the difference between real and pretend bravery, then he hoped spiders couldn't either.


	3. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year before Ron goes to Hogwarts, he and Arthur play a game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For non-chessplayers when a pawn makes it all the way to the opposing back row, it is promoted, or exchanged for another, higher ranking, more powerful piece (such as a knight).

“Checkmate in five moves, Dad.”

Arthur frowned at the board. To his surprise, he realised Ron was correct. Hadn't it been just a little bit since his youngest son needed reminding how the knights moved? He pushed up his spectacles and looked Ron over again. Shooting up like a weed, lost most of his puppy fat...Good Lord, he'd be going off to Hogwarts next September.

“And how did you become such an expert, Ron?”

The young master grinned. That was the first time his father hadn't called him by the diminutive 'Ronnie'.

“Bill's been teaching me by owl post.”


End file.
